624
This article needs attention. This page does not adequately cite one or more of its sources, and '''needs attention'. If you can provide references from valid resource material, feel free to action=edit}} edit it to add a citation or correct the data.'' Category:CollinWiki pages needing citation Victoria makes plans for her wedding to Jeff. Synopsis Teaser : First rays of morning light fall on the towers of Collinwood. And in a strange house by the sea a woman has taken a mysterious journey into the past. When the clock strikes six she will return and her return will set off a chain of events which will terrorize Victoria Winters. Nicholas sits in his drawing room stewing over Eve, wondering if she has run off. Adam joins him asking where Eve is; Nicholas says she went for a walk. Adam tells Nicholas their relationship is going nowhere but Nicholas assures him that Eve will come to care for him. Adam is showing signs that he is tired of both Eve and Nicholas. Adam leaves and Nicholas makes plans to discipline Eve, not noticing that she has re-materialized behind his back. Act I Eve greets Nicholas very happily and tells him she took a long walk and lost track of the time. He accuses her of being with Jeff Clark but she tells him she has not been anywhere near him (which is true ... she was with Peter Bradford). He notices her book and asks about it and she tells him it was just a book. He takes it from her and she tells him she was reading up on the Collins Family. He is suspicious and tells her she had best begin to cooperate and show some affection toward Adam. She promises she will do better. Nicholas is suspicious with her new-found cooperation and tells her he does not trust her at all. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth helps Victoria put on her wedding gown and they talk about how wonderful the day is, Elizabeth saying it was the best she had felt in a long time. Victoria talks about how nervous she is, but writes it off to wedding-day jitters. Meanwhile Eve is making plans to stop the wedding from ever happening. Act II Adam is reading in Nicholas' drawing room when he hears Eve returning from another walk. She greets him happily and tells him she walks in the woods, and Adam says he was told she walked along the beach. She asks what is wrong with walking and he complains that she never invites him. She reminds him he is wanted by the police and that only Barnabas and Julia know who she is. Adam asks if there is someone else, but she denies it. He tells her she is so beautiful that many men would want her. She lies to him and tells him she loves him and they start making out in front of the fireplace. Victoria asks Elizabeth if she can pick up some flowers in town and accidentally calls Jeff “Peter”. She wishes she could forget her trip into the past and her belief that Jeff and Peter are the same. She tells Elizabeth she should only think about the present and future. Back in front of the fireplace Adam looks very satisfied (it appears as if Eve has turned him from a "Boyster" into a "Manster"). Eve and Adam talk about how difficult it is to be cooped up all the time and Adam says that he doesn't mind if Eve leaves him for walks as long as it makes her happy. But behind her smile she thinks of her plans to get Peter back. Act III Adam tells Nicholas the happy news that Eve is in love with him. He asks if Nicholas had anything to do with it. Nicholas says he didn't and they will all leave Collinsport very soon. Adam leaves and Eve enters from the basement and asks if Nicholas is pleased. She tries to reassure him she is cooperating, but he still looks suspicious. Back at Collinwood, Victoria returns (without the flowers) and Elizabeth tells her presents have arrived and they go about opening gifts. The first gift is a necklace from Miss Norris, a nurse from the foundling home who used to let her wear the necklace on special occasions. It had been in her family for many generations and now she wants Victoria to have it. Victoria muses over how she always felt alone and uncared for at the foundling home, yet she realizes now there were lots of people there who loved and cared for her. Next she opens The Collins Family History Book which Eve has sent with a card that says “PETER” in block letters. Elizabeth does not recognize the book and Victoria explains that she took the book back to 1795 and left it there. The episode comes to its conclusion without Victoria saying anything about the name Peter. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: Why, you agree so easily. I don't trust you at all. : Eve: I'm afraid of you Nicholas. That's why I obey you. It's as simple as that. : Nicholas: I wonder if you mean that. I wonder. : Adam: Did you have anything to do with this? You can do so many strange things. : Nicholas: My powers have no control over human emotions. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Robert Rodan as Adam → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair → * ← Marie Wallace as Eve → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Alexandra Moltke is pregnant and will leave the show to prepare for the baby in only 4 episodes, including this one, and will not return. The last day Moltke appears in the series is 627 taped on November 12, 1968. She is approximately two months pregnant at that time. She will give birth to her son in a little over seven months on the third anniversary of the show's debut. The producers will cast two other actresses, Betsy Durkin (10 episodes) and Carolyn Groves (3 episodes), to play her role, but these recasts will not be deemed acceptable and the character is written out. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Nicholas: Where is Eve?; Eve: Poor Miss Winters. * TIMELINE: 5.55am: At the start of this episode. Eve returns to the present as clock strikes 6am. Victoria's wedding today. Blooper and continuity errors * There is a lot of studio noise and voices talking in the background during the opening scene between Victoria and Elizabeth. * When Eve returns from giving the gift, there is a shadow of a moving person on the right. * Also, there are microphone problems when Eve returns--Adam starts speaking, and there is no microphone picking up his voice. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen when Victoria returns to Collinwood. * The incidental music appears to start late as Victoria opens her gifts. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 624 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 624 - Lost and Foundling Gallery ( }}) 624f.jpg|Eve & Nicholas 624i.jpg|Wedding Preparations 624w.jpg|Eve Schemes 0624